In Search Of Sabo
by AnimelurverXOXO
Summary: The Straw Hat pirates have just came back from Fishmen Island and Luffy found out Sabo might be alive. He sets out to find his brother which was thought to be dead. Will Luffy find Sabo? Or is this just a piece of false information which he received?
1. Chapter 1 The Sad Memory

Hey peeps! My first upload currently still writting it though! I'll try to speed up kays? ^^

Basically this story is what'll happen IF Sabo was alive... This is taken place right after they came back from Fishmen island

**~ .XOXO**

"LUFFY!"

"IT GWAS NO MII"

He shouted back when his mouth was still full.

"SHUT UP!"

A loud punch could be heard from miles away. That punch came from none other then Straw Hat pirates' navigator, Nami.

It's the afternoon and the furious Chef was chasing after their crew's captain demanding the crew's food. He had just finish cooking a large fish but when he turned around, the empty plate was in their captain's hands. That's how the ruckus came about…

"OWWWWWWWWWW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"For stealing our lunch!"

"NAMI-SWANNNN IS STILL SO BEAUTIFUL EVEN WHEN SHE IS ANGRYYY~ "

"Would you shut up Baka?

"EH? YOU WANNA PICK A FIGHT MARIMO?"

"FINE BY ME CURLY BROWS!"

"I alr said… SHUT UP!"

Another punch could be heard as the angry navigator punches both the cook and the swordsman.

"Guys… Can you all just calm down"

"Yeah yeah calm down!"

Usopp and Chopper tries to calm everyone down

"Ok Luffy. If you steal food one more time, No more lunch and dinner for you today!"

"EHHHHHHH?!"

After saying that, he makes his way back to the kitchen…

Thankfully, nothing big happened from that time till dinner.

When night falls, Everyone was sleeping. Everyone… Except for Luffy

He tossed and turned but he still could not sleep…. He sneaked towards the kitchen, towards the fridge

"Damm it! Sanji put locks on the fridge!"

With that he made his way back to his room and laid there…

The crew had just came back from fishmen island 3 days ago and Luffy have not decided the next place to go, So far they are following Nami's log though they do not really know where it'll take them.

He yawn… Decided to close his eyes for a second…

"SABO!"

"WHERE IS THAT GUY WHO KILLED SABO?! I'M GONNA MURDER HIM!"

"The tenryubito? There's no wa-"

"I'M GOING TO AVENGE HIM!"

"MATTE ACE!"

"QUIT IT ACE!"

She grabbed his head and smashed it towards the ground

"G-GET OFF ME! DON'T GET IN MY WAY!"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK A KID LIKE YOU CAN DO?

YOU'LL JUST GET KILLED AND FORGOTTEN THE VERY NEXT DAY!

TIE THIS IDIOT UP!"

"D-Damm it! SHUT UP! STOP CRYING LUFFY!"

Ace yelled at Luffy to stop crying, but Luffy just won't stop and cried throughout the night…

"AH!"

He huffed and puffed…

_"What… What was that?"_

Luffy slowly regained his senses…

"It… It was just a dream…"

_"Sabo…. Ace…."_

~End of Chapter~


	2. Chapter 2 He is alive?

Hey guys! Here's chapter 2!

Btw feel free to leave **any comments**... Tell me how you like it or not? Give me **tips to improve** as a writer!

**BUT**if you criticise my work example... _OMG can't believe you have the guts to post these kinds of crap_ or something similar to that, I **will not** allow it. Giving tips is one thing, criticising is another. If you really have to criticise, then I suggest you just go away and stop reading my story.

Appreciate it! ^^

**~.XOXO**

It was time for breakfast and Sanji was pleased to see that the fridge's locks were still intact and no food were stolen by Luffy…

"NAMI-SWANNNNN~ ROBIN-CHWANNNNN~ IT'S TIME FOR BREAKFAST!

ALL YOU SHITTY IDIOTS… GET UP AND EAT!"

"Luffy It's time to e-"

Robin turned and saw the captain's grouchy face…

_"Why…? Why did I have such a weird dream?"_

"Luffy… Are you ok?"

"Huh? Ah yes. I'm ol! IT'S TIME TO EAT! IDATAKIMASU!"

During the peaceful afternoon, Luffy sits on Sunny-gou's head and day dream again…

"Are you ok? Luffy?"

Robin came and ask again

I'm not surprised… Luffy hardly ever day dream…

"Ace…Sabo…"

Apparently Luffy did not hear Robin… However Robin was curious…

_"Did I hear wrong? Did Luffy say… Sabo? How does he know Sabo…?"_

"Ermmm Luffy… Do you know who is Sabo?"

Luffy heard Robin and became alerted…

"What did you say?"

"I asked if you knew who is Sabo…"

"SABO?!"

"Yes Sabo… Why…?"

"Isn't… Isn't….. ISN'T SABO DEAD?!"

"No… At least I don't think so"

"Sabo… Sabo… IS SABO ALIVE?!"

"Should be… I heard them say Sabo was away on a trip when I was at the revolutionaries…"

"Revolutionaries? DAD?!"

"Yes your dad… How… Luffy, How is Sabo related to you?"

"Sabo was… Sabo was… SABO WAS MY OLDER BROTHER!"

~End of Chapter~


	3. Chapter 3 More information?

Hey guys! I hope you're enjoying the story so far... For now it's more serious as Luffy got to get more information to find Sabo but...

ONCE WE GET TO THE FINDING PART... I swear it's gonna be much **more funnier**... **I SWEAR!**

**~.XOXO**

"Your older brother? He is? Well that's a surprise… Dragon-san never told me that Sabo was his son…"

"We're not blood related… He had noble parents but he was never happy… We thought he got killed…

Me, Ace and Sabo shared a toast and became brothers… But he set out to sea earlier than we did and…"

"And…?"

"And then that day happens to be the day when one of those bastard tenryubito came to see the town.

Then Sabo set out to sea in a rowing boat, with a pirate flag… I don't know much of the details but…

All I know is that he got killed… Ace was angry, he wanted to avenge Sabo but what could he do…

What could we do? Nothing… Not at that age…"

"I see so… IF he is alive, would you want to see him?"

"YES! WHERE IS HE?"

"I'm not sure… These past two years when I was with the revolutionaries, I've never seen him…"

"Not once? He never came back?"

"No… not to Baltigo… I've never met him… Though I'm pretty sure he is alive…"

"LET'S GO! TO FIND HIM! FIND SABO! FIND MY BROTHER!"

"But we do not even know where he is…"

"We'll figure out a way! Robin! You know my father! Contact him! Ask him! WHERE IS SABO?!"

"We don't have a den den mushi now… Do we?"

"WE D-… We don't…"

"Let's dock in the next idland and get a den den mushi so that I can contact Dragon-san."

"YOSH! TO THE NEXT ISLAND! NAMI!"

Luffy shouted for Nami as loud as he could and rushed her to navigate the seas towards the next island.

He had clues that his brother, Sabo is ACTUALLY alive… He wanted to find him, meet him SO BADLY!

"Don't worry Ace! I'll find Sabo!"

After another 3 days, the crew still hasn't dock at a new island.

However there was another pirate ship nearby, so without thinking…

"OI~! DO YOU HAVE A DEN DEN MUSHI?!"

"Luffy! What are you doing?!"

The navigator panicks! She certainly does not want to get into a mess with other pirates….

"OIIIII!"

"SHUT UP!"

"CAN WE BORROW YOUR DEN DEN MUSHI?"

"LUFFY!"

"OIIII~"

Nami knew that whatever she said would not work anymore

so she gave up as her stupid captain is still trying to alert the other pirate's attention…

"Who is that kid? Incredibly noisy! I'm trying to sleep also cannot sleep…

CREW! Fire a cannonball at them… Make them shut up"

"YES CAPTAIN!"

The other pirate crew fired a cannonball at Luffy, hoping he would shut up but….

"GOMU GOMU NO…. FUUSEN!"

Luffy inflated and deflected the cannonball back at them…

"BASTARD! WANNA FIGHT?"

"He has the power of a devil fruit? Gomu Gomu no mi eh…

Move the ship over! I want to talk to that kid!"

"YES CAPTAIN!"

The ship moves over and the straw hat pirates prepared for battle…

"Luffy, that's why I said… DON'T ALERT THEM!"

"Gomen Nami… I really wanted a Den Den Mushi"

"Look what you got us in this time…"

"Don't worry! We are going to beat those bastards up, take their den den mushi and leave!"

"You make it sound SO easy Luffy"

The captain sheepishly giggled as the other pirate ship close up on them…

Zoro cuts in the conversation and warns them…

"You might want to stop laughing… The fight is gonna start soon."

~End of Chapter~


	4. Chapter 4 Friend or Foe?

**Hey guys! Sorry I took so long... Exams you see... And also I'm posting another fanfic so I've been writing that and neglecting this one... Sorry... So HERE'S CHAPTER 4!**

**~.XOXO**

The other pirate ship was coming near…

"OI! Who was the kid yelling at my ship just now?"

"It was me! Luffy! Monkey D. Luffy! You're the bastards who fired at my ship just now aren't you?"

"Sorry about that… I thought you were disturbing us on purpose…"

"Well Ossan, if you don't want to fight then can I ask you something?"

"Sure go ahead…"

"Can I borrow a den den mushi?"

"Oh well why didn't you say so?"

"I did but you freaking fired a dam cannonball…"

"Gomen… Gomen…

MEN! GET OUT A DEN DEN MUSHI FOR THIS YOUNG LAD IMMEDIATELY!"

"AYE CAPTAIN!"

"Ne ne… Thx!

Robin! Make the call to my dad now! Ask him WHERE IS SABO?"

"OK!"

A few minutes later… Robin came back with a serious expression on her face…

"Your father said that… He hasn't came back or called the revoluntionaries since he left…

Could it be…"

"NO! WE'RE GOING TO FIND SABO! Did you ask him where did Sabo went?"

"He said that Sabo headed towards Raijin island when he left…"

"Raijin island?"

"It's an island which rains lightning…"

Nami joined in and informed her clueless captain…

"That's right Nami…"

"Soka…. Sabo… He really did not call back?"

"No… Well once… Shortly after he left… But not once since…"

"I see…"

Luffy walked towards the ossan's ship and returned the den den mushi

"Thanks ossan… We don't need it anymore…"

"Oh I see…

READY MEN?"

"READY CAPTAIN!"

Suddenly all the other pirates sprung out and tied the Straw Hat crew up…

"Kakaka! You idiots! Mugiwara Kaizoku! Did you really think I'll let such a good prey get away from my grasp?"

"Whatha? ARE YOU A FRIEND? OR A FOE?"

~End of Chapter~


	5. Chapter 5 Don't mess with us!

**Gomen mina! For taking so long... I had exams, and got nag then my shitty results came out so... I wasn in a bad mood... Then now I felt like writing again so I did! Enjoy!**

**~.XOXO**

"Foe of course! I'm going to turn in the famous Mugiwara Luffy to the marines and become a shikibukai!"

"BASTARD!"

"And the whole crew has a bounty so… It'll benefit me even more…"

"CAPTAIN!"

"What is it?! Can't you see I'm in the middle of revealing my evil plan?"

"I'm sorry but Mugiwara kaizoku is supposed to have 9 members but…"

"But?"

"But... Two of their members cannot be found!"

An explosion could be heard close by…

"BAKA MARIMO!"

"CURLY PERVERT COOK!"

The two of them turned and saw their nakamas tied up…

"Eh Luffy… Why are you not breaking out?"

Zoro was confused knowing their crewmates have the capbability to break out from these sinple chains

"They chained us… With Kairoseki chains… I suspect… Because I feel weak… And I am unable to use my powers"

"AS EXPECTED OF ROBIN CHWANNNNNN"

"SHUT UP CURLY COOK!"

"EHHH WANNA FIGHT BAKA MARIMO?"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP AND HELP US!"

"YES NAMI SWANNNN~"

Evil ossan stared at them opened mouth as he thought to himself…

_"Are they all idiots?"_

"OI! Don't think we are going to let you get away that easily! MEN!"

"AYE CAPTAIN!"

Evil ossan and his men all prepared for battle…

Zoro and Sanji was enraged as they prepared to save their nakama…

"BASTARD! LOOKING DOWN ON US I SEE!"

"HOW DARE YOU CHAIN MY PRECIOUS NAMI SWAN AND ROBIN CHWAN? I'M GOING TO FILLET YOU BASTARDS!"

With that, they began fighting… The fight was pretty short, it was over in 3 seconds…

2 seconds for evil ossan and 1 second for all his pathetic men.

"HOW-HOW DARE YOU?!"

"Before challenging us next time, Make sure you buck up on your fighting!"

"I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU, MY POOR ROBIN CHWAN LOOKS EXHAUSTED AND NAMI SWAN LOOKS SO ANGRY, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Calm down Sanji-kun…"

"YES NAMI SWANNNNNNNNNNN~"

They were freed with the key that unlocked the Kairoseki chains…

And now, evil ossan and his men were the ones who were chained and sent flying by Luffy…

"Next time, DON'T MESS WITH US! But thank you for the den den mushi anyways!"

Luffy said with a smile…

~End Of Chapter~


End file.
